bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Dragon Ragzbyul
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30517 |no = 1539 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 66, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = People tell the same legend of an ancient dragon across two worlds, in Grand Gaia and Ishgria. According to the legend, the ancient dragon casts off its aged form when it dies. The dragon is then reborn in a new body, and sets out for another world. There was an ancient dragon in the land of Bariura that was used in a demon conspiracy. If not for that incident, it might have been reborn in a new body and found freedom in new and unknown worlds. |summon = On the great wheel of fate, I die and live again. I will fulfill my role in the next world. |fusion = I accept your tribute. I must fly to a new world. To do that...I need power. |evolution = My time on this world is done. I now have only to fulfill my role in a new body...on a new world. | hp_base = 6310 |atk_base = 2254 |def_base = 2249 |rec_base = 1942 | hp_lord = 8233 |atk_lord = 2824 |def_lord = 2817 |rec_lord = 2446 | hp_anima = 9350 |rec_anima = 2148 |atk_breaker = 3122 |def_breaker = 2519 |def_guardian = 3315 |rec_guardian = 2297 |def_oracle = 2668 |rec_oracle = 2893 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Natural Rebirth |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, probable Def ignoring effect, boosts damage reduction rate when guarding & probable 1 turn Atk reduction for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 20% chance to Ignore Def, 10% guard mitigation & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 10,000 damage |bb = Emerald Stratum |bbdescription = 18 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, removes all status ailments & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turn |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 20% chance to inflict Injury, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick & 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Archaic Vertex |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 20% chance to inflict Injury, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Eternal Will |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, probable enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 150% Spark vulnerability & 300% Atk against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Otherworldly Heavens |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts damage against status afflicted enemies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = 150% Atk |evofrom = 30516 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def when HP is full |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction effects |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 160% boost. Lasts 3 turns |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds damage reduction when guarding effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 10% reduction. Lasts 3 turns |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Ragshelm5 }}